


Blinded By--

by Ryuto12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Other, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Summer gets robbed blind.The Branwen twins have a few words.All the while: Execute Plan: Make The Branwen Twins Smile.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 9





	Blinded By--

" And then... Me and my friend slipped in and killed the Beowoof! " Summer declared, widely grinning. 

_Beo-Woof?_ Raven internally thought, quirking her brow. 

" Beo-Woof? " Qrow snickered, rolling his eyes. 

There, what Summer and Tai dubbed, "twins intuition", never seemed to fail them. What one thought, it was likely the other would likely say it. 

Apparently Taiyang could sense this fact. " Well, while the twins were caught on the what you called it, I question that you had friends-- " 

" Hey! " Summer huffed, slapping his chest. Which was quite the feat with her smaller stature. 

" Your not denying it. " Tai pointed out, smirking. 

Summer huffed. " As your Team Leader, I need confirm nor deny. " 

" Keep telling yourself that. " Raven snorted, her eyes rolling. 

" Hey-! Huh-? " Summer cut herself off, rapidly turning around. 

The rest of Team STRQ's eyes trailed over to the point of her confusion. Granted, they were in downtown Vale, so it wasn't shocking to see a middle-aged man on his knees reaching out. 

" Pardon me, young ones, but could you spare a single bit of Lien? " The elderly man croaked, smiling up at the Huntsman and Huntresses-in-training. 

Team STRQ had different responses.

The Branwen twins instantly _nope-d_ the very idea. The strong live, the weak die. Of course, they'd admit that aloud to someone that wasn't another Branwen. 

Tai just didn't have any Lien on him, and would have found it useless to give the guy money anyway. You have to _earn_ things yourself. 

Summer was a totally different story. 

Now, Summer Rose was one of the most tight lipped people about her background, but what the rest of Team STRQ did know, was that her family was deathly poor. Enough so that one of her brothers had actually fallen ill and died, unable to get help. 

So it didn't quite shock her Team when she reached into her wallet and pulled out a little bit of Lien. 

" Here ya go. " Summer lightly chuckled, her face brighter than any flash her eyes could make. 

The man smiled in return, rising up to his feet and embracing Summer in a hug. " Oh thank you girl! I can't tell you how much my son will enjoy this! " The man cried out, seemingly extremely happy.

Summer patted his back, " it's nothing much. " 

It was either fate, Qrow's Semblance or the fact this guy was just an idiot, that Raven noticed the rose pattern wallet between two Lien bills. 

The man then nodded toward the group of teens before settling of. 

Once he reached by Raven, an arm outstretched to stop him. 

" I think you have something to give back. " 

The completely idiotic man quirked his brow. 

" Yeah, I think so to. " Qrow said, finding his way next to his sister. 

" Like what? " 

" Stealing is a slight of hand thing. A little bit of making sure no ones looking. And some good ol' fashioned skill. None of which you posses. " Raven narrowed her eyes, and so did Qrow. " So hand it over. " 

The extreme height, and piercing red eyes of the Branwen twins was just about enough to make anyone piss themselves. They had an aura of intimidation to them, without even trying. 

There fiery yet bloody crimson red eyes had a powerful gaze even Summer's eyes couldn't replicate if she tried. 

The man crammed the rosily patterned wallet into Qrow's hands before bolting away. 

Raven snorted, watching as Summer frantically patted her pockets, discovering her wallet had been stolen. 

Qrow then tossed the rose patterned wallet to his leader, which still felt odd to say with the looming voice of Forest Branwen stuck in his and his sisters head. 

Then Raven cracked a joke worth holding back a laugh as to not confuse Summer or Tai. " Even Shay has more finesse than that. " 

" Hell, even Kite and River have more finesse. " Qrow whispered to his sister, smirking. 

Raven snorted, hiding a smile behind her hand. 

" How did you guys figure out that weirdo took Summer's wallet? " Tai asked, quirking his brow. 

The Branwen twins gulped. But they weren't the best bandits of Anima for nothing. 

" It takes an idiot like you guys to not see that. Jeez, I didn't know you were that dumb. " 

Summer had a dumbfounded look. " There twins intuition has led them to start speaking at the same time. " 

Tai shared the expression. " Wow. " 

Raven pulled her twin into a headlock. " Aw, my little brother is talking just like his big sister now. " 

" _Rave's,_ we're 34 minutes apart. " 

" I'm still older. "

" By a little. " 

" Still older brother. Still older. " 

Qrow just gave up, huffing and shoving his elder sister off of him. " Yeah, yeah. Your lack of brains says otherwise. " 

" Mhm, yeah. Says the boy getting D-'s in every class. " 

" Where is your proof of this? " 

" Every single graded assignment we've gotten back. " 

"...You win, _sister._ " 

" I never lose, _brother._ " 

Tai groaned. " Okay! Stop being weird twins! " 

Raven and Qrow groaned some words Summer and Tai could only assume to be rather foul. 

The twins narrowed there eyes. 

" We'll settle this later brother. " 

" Settle this later we will sister. " 

" I said to stop being weird twins! " 

The Branwen twins howled with laughter, with Tai groaning more sets of foul words. 

All while Summer was awestruck to the fact she got her wallet stolen, the Branwen's intimidated somebody, and Tai was kinda funny. 

Most importantly: It was the first time she'd seen the Branwen twins smile. Not a faked one, or a cocky smirk, no smug jokes between each other, just smiling. 


End file.
